


MemoryBoyTM: why are there so many people I don’t know here

by LazyFandomBean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but also funny (I hope), but it gets better, it also isn't crack, it starts crack and then gets serious, it's just sad sometime, we die like Edward TOTALLY DIDN'T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFandomBean/pseuds/LazyFandomBean
Summary: Another chatfic. Fight me. I dare you.Trigger warning at the beginning of the chapters that need them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 435





	1. -

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the names of the people currently in the groupchat:
> 
> Tommy: BIGINNIT  
> Tubbo: beeinaboat  
> Wilbur: iminlovew/l’manberg  
> Philza: Dadza  
> Techno: Blood God  
> Ranboo: MemoryBoyTM  
> Eret: t r a i t o r/ itwasnevermeanttobe=)  
> Niki: SweetButDeadly  
> Jack: JackManiFALL  
> Dream:bitchboy/iamspeeeed  
> Sapnap: Snapchat  
> George: isleep  
> Karl: timewizard  
> Quackity: quackquack  
> Sam: samiam  
> Puffy: Sheepmom  
> Schlatt: goatguy  
> Fundy: Furry/IAmNOTaFurry  
> Purpled: quietkid/Iknowwhereyoulive  
> Bad: LanguageMuffin  
> Skeppy: Skype  
> Antfrost: catfurry/m e o w
> 
> *The ‘/’ except for Wilbur’s means that the names are going to change*

***Tommy created a groupchat**

***Tommy has re-named the groupchat to Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

***Tommy has added tubbo, Technoblade, Wilbur, and 18 others**

***Tommy has changed tubbo, Technoblade, Wilbur, and 18 other’s names**

***Tommy has changed his name to BIGINNIT**

BIGINNIT: HEY BITHVES, I WAS BROED SO I MADE A GROUPCHST WITH RANBOM PEOPLE I KNOW

beeinaboat: oh i liek that ikea tommy

beeinaboat: *idea  
beeinaboat: wait rainbow’s hree

beeinaboat: *ranboob sorry

MemoryBoyTM: tubbo pls I asked you to stop calling me that

MemoryBoyTM: Also why are there so many people I don’t know here

BIGINNIT: OH YEAH

BIGINNIT: Gusy say hi to Ranboob, he’s new in oru hgihschool, me and tubbo met him yesterday

Blood God: why am I here, I’m in college, and who the heck is Ranboob?

BIGINNIT: YOURE HERE BCUASE I DSAID SO, BITHC!

BIGINNIT: ND RANBOOB IS SMONE ME AND TUBBO MET!

MemoryBoyTM: Pls, my name is Ranboo, not Ranboob

MemoryBoyTM: And yeah, I just met Tommy and Tubbo yesterday

MemoryBoyTM: I honestly have no clue why I’m here

SweetButDeadly: Hello new person! I’m Niki!

Sheepmom: Tommy, it’s rude to shove a new person into so many people at once without even introducing anyone

Sheepmom: But hello new guy, my name’s Puffy!

MemoryBoyTM: Uh hi, I’m Ranboo

MemoryBoyTM: But you probably already saw that

samiam: hey Ranboo, I’m Sam

samiam: and now I’m making everyone introduce themselves

samiam: no exceptions

samiam: except for the people who know him already.

iminlovew/l’manberg: those sound like exceptions to me

iminlovew/l’manberg: but anyway

iminlovew/l’manberg: i’m wilbur, and also

iminlovew/l’manberg: not that it isn’t accurate, but gremlin child why is that my name?

BIGINNIT: IM NOT A FUCKNIG CHLID!

BIGINNIT: AND BECUZ I SADI SO!!!

Dadza: Oh, this is perfect

Dadza: now I can know when you guys aren’t sleeping

iminlovew/l’manberg: WAIT YOU ADDED PHIL

iminlovew/l’manberg: TOMMY YOU RIDICULOUS CHILD

MemoryBoyTM: Wait wait wait

MemoryBoyTM: I just noticed your username

MemoryBoyTM: L’manberg?

MemoryBoyTM: Like from the play put on by those highschoolers around five years ago?

bitchboy: Oh, the new boy’s heard of us

bitchboy: TOMMY!

***bitchboy has changed their name to iamspeeeed**

BIGINNIT: WIAT HO W DID U DO THAT!?

iamspeeeed: I thought you knew already, but if you don’t then I’m not telling you

iamspeeeed: also new kid, my name’s Dream

iamspeeeed: also thought you should know that now that you’re here, you’ll never leave :)

MemoryBoyTM: Oh

MemoryBoyTM: That was not comforting in the slightest

iamspeeeed: Wasn’t supposed to be

Furry: Dream don’t traumatise him already, give it a few months

Furry: WAIT WHAT

***Furry has changed their name to IAmNOTaFurry**

BIGINNIT: HOW DO PPELOE KEEP DIONG THAT!?

IAmNOTaFurry: No one tell him, he doesn’t deserve to know

IAmNOTaFurry: Also, I’m Fundy

IAmNOTaFurry: And don’t listen to Dream

timewizard: don’t listen to Fundy

timewizard: he is so wrong run while you can

timewizard: also I’m Karl

Snapchat: by telling him your name, you’ve signed his death warrant

Snapchat: I would be mad about my name, but I honestly don’t care rn

Snapchat: and I’m Sapnap

quackquack: KARL SAPNAP!

timewizard: ALEX

Snapchat: ALEX

MemoryBoyTM: Uh

SweetButDeadly: Don’t worry, they do this all the time

SweetButDeadly: Alex

SweetButDeadly: Introduce yourself

quackquack: why

SweetButDeadly: …

SweetButDeadly: Alex Quackity

quackquack: oh shit

quackquack: I’m Alex

isleep: my username is accurate enough so eh

isleep: i’m george

isleep: also tommy why did you make a chat full of college students

isleep: you’re literally a highschooler, is that not a little weird?

BIGINNIT: SHTU UP, BITCH!

BIGINNIT: RANBOOB ADN TUBBO AND PRUPLED R HIGHGSHCOOLRES TOO!

isleep: yeah but you made the groupchat

BIGINNIT: SHUT UP!!!

BIGINNIT: SOMEONE ELSE INTRODFUFE THESMDSELVESE REALDERRY

goatguy: i can’t even read what that says

goatguy: but i’m schlatt

BIGINNIT: oh ranboob, don’t talk to that guy

BIGINNIT: he’s a wrongun

goatguy: I have no idea what you’re talking about :)

t r a i t o r: he’s using proper grammar, that’s not good

t r a i t o r: well if we’re playing like that

*t r a i t o r has changed their name to itwasnevermeanttobe:)

BIGINNIT: wlel thats just ofofesnisve

MemoryBoyTM: I-

MemoryBoyTM: Am I missing something?

itwasnevermeanttobe:): anygays

itwasnevermeanttobe:): i’m eret

itwasnevermeanttobe:): and fuck gender roles

SweetButDeadly: Oh you’re not at work!

itwasnevermeanttobe:): no but i’m omw rn

SweetButDeadly: oh :(

JackManiFALL: i am displeased w/ my name, but whatever

JackManiFALL: and i’m Jack

Skype: idmd seddskeeddspy

LanguageMuffin: He said ‘I’m Skeppy’.

LanguageMuffin: And I’m BadBoyHalo, but you can call me Bad ^w^

catfurry: might as well introduce myself while I’m here

catfurry: really Tommy, that’s the best you could do?

***catfurry has changed their name to m e o w**

m e o w: I’m Antfrost

m e o w: just call me Ant tho

MemoryBoyTM: How many ppl are there???

Dadza: Just me and Techno

Dadza: Plus someone else

Dadza: And I’m Philza btw

MemoryBoyTM: WAIT

MemoryBoyTM: PHILZA LIKE PHILZA MINECRAFT/??

Dadza: Oh yeah

Dadza: I forgot u wouldn’t know that

MemoryBoyTM: WH-HOW-HUH!?

MemoryBoyTM: W-wait…

MemoryBoyTM: If you're Philza Minecraft

Dadza: Mhm

MemoryBoyTM: And you said Techno

Dadza: Oh?

MemoryBoyTM: D-do you mean like

MemoryBoyTM: Technoblade?

MemoryBoyTM: Like

MemoryBoyTM: Like THE Technoblade?

Dadza: Oh yeah

Dadza: He, Tommy and Wilbur are my sons

MemoryBoyTM: …

MemoryBoyTM: is

MemoryBoyTM: is this a joke or a dream

BIGINNIT: NTO A JOEK OR A DREAM, MY FREIND!

beeinaboat: can confrim, nt a joek.

MemoryBoyTM: um

***MemoryBoyTM has left Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

SweetButDeadly: Aw, you guys made him nervous! :(

Sheepmom: great job chasing him off -_-

***BIGINNIT has added MemoryBoyTM to Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

BIGINNIT: YOU CNAT LEAEV WITHUOT SAYINNG HI TO TECHNOBROTHER RANBOOB

BIGINNIT: TEHCNO SAY HI

Blood God: What if I don’t want to?

BIGINNIT: TOO BAD, BITCH!

LanguageMuffin: LANGUAGE!

MemoryBoyTM: I-

MemoryBoyTM: How do I know this isn’t fake?

MemoryBoyTM: I mean I don’t know why you guys would lie to me

MemoryBoyTM: But uh-

BIGINNT: [Image ID: A blurred picture of Tommy running away from Technoblade, looking terrified.]

BIGINNIT: ALOS I WAS NTO SCARED, JSYK!!!

MemoryBoyTM: Oh gosh

MemoryBoyTM: I’m just gonna-

***MemoryBoyTM has left Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

***BIGINNIT has added MemoryBoyTM to Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

BIGINNIT: I RREADLY SAID U CANT LEAEVE, BICHTTC!!!

MemoryBoyTM: …

MemoryBoyTM: Pls just let me leave

MemoryBoyTM: I cant believe I’m in a groupchat with Philza Minecraft and Technoblade

Dadza: Yeah it was a shock for everyone when they found out

MemoryBoyTM: Okay

MemoryBoyTM: Well I actually have to

MemoryBoyTM: Um

MemoryBoyTM: Go

MemoryBoyTM: right now

MemoryBoyTM: so

***MemoryBoyTM is offline**

beeinaboat: aw man

beeinaboat: he didnt even met Preprpled

BIGINNIT: is prupled evn online?

quietkid: I just got on why am I in a groupchat

quietkid: and why is my name quietkid?

***quietkid has changed their name to Iknowwhereyoulive**

Iknowwhereyoulive: I’m leaving now

Iknowwhereyoulive: I’m not even reading the messages, I don’t want to know what happened

***Iknowwhereyoulive is offline**

BIGINNIT: well arlight then

Blood God: I’m still confused

Blood God: Who’s Ranboob?

BIGINNIT: ARE U SERIRESOUS?

BIGINNIT: ITS MEMORYBOYTM

Blood God: I thought their name was Ranboo

BIGINNIT: YOURE SO DUMB

BIGINNIT: IM LEAFV ING!!!

***BIGINNIT has gone offline.**

Blood God: What?

***Dadza, iamspeeed, beeinaboat, and 13 others have gone offline**

Blood God: Well damn


	2. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No blackmail here. Nope none at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s names:
> 
> Tommy: BIGINNIT  
> Tubbo: beeinaboat  
> Wilbur: iminlovew/l’manberg  
> Philza: Dadza  
> Techno: Blood God  
> Ranboo: MemoryBoyTM  
> Eret: t r a i t o r/ itwasnevermeanttobe=)  
> Niki: SweetbutDeadly  
> Jack: JackManiFALL  
> Dream:bitchboy/iamspeeeed  
> Sapnap: Snapchat  
> George: isleep  
> Karl: timewizard  
> Quackity: honkhonk  
> Sam: samiam  
> Puffy: Sheepmom  
> Schlatt: goatguy  
> Fundy: Furry/IAmNOTaFurry  
> Purpled: quietkid/Iknowwhereyoulive  
> Bad: LanguageMuffin  
> Skeppy: Skype  
> Antfrost: catfurry/m e o w
> 
> *The ‘/’ except for Wilbur’s means that they’re going to change*

**Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

**3:56 A.M.**

BIGINNIT: I FINAALLY FOUDNS OTU WHY U CN CHANGEE UR NAMES

BIGINNIT: I ACCCIDENETALLY GAVEEE U ALL DADMIN 

BIGINNIT: LETT EME FIX IT 

*Blood God has removed BIGINNIT from admins

BIGINNIT: TECHCNO GIVE ITS BACKCK!!!

Blood God: Nah

BIGINNIT: TEHCHCNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Dadza: What are you two doing awake?

BIGINNIT: Nothing dad

Blood God: I don’t even live in your house any more

Dadza: Techno

Blood God: Phil

Dadza: Technoblade. 

Blood God: Aaaaaaaaaand with that I’m going to sleep, bye

Dadza: You too Tommy

BIGINNIT: Aw shit.

***BIGINNIT has gone offline**

Dadza: Techno. 

Blood God: Alright, fine

***Blood God has gone offline**

Dadza: Good.

***Dadza has gone offline**

**Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

**4:17 A.M.**

Blood God: He actually thought I’d go offline 

Blood God: Cringe

iamspeeeed: lol 

iamspeeeed: didn’t even notice I was still online

itwasnevermeanttobe:): same

MemoryBoyTM: Um

MemoryBoyTM: Sorry if it’s rude, but

MemoryBoyTM: Why r you all still awake?

iamspeeeed: oh hi

iamspeeeed: uhhhhhhh

iamspeeeed: Ranboo, right?

MemoryBoyTM: Um, yeah

iamspeeeed: Tommy said you go to his high school

iamspeeeed: so you have school tomorrow

iamspeeeed: so why are you up?

MemoryBoyTM: Uhhh 

MemoryBoyTM: Couldn’t sleep

MemoryBoyTM: Also Purpled’s still here

iamspeeeed: wait really?

MemoryBoyTM: Yeah, it says he’s online

Iknowwhereyoulive: really

Iknowwhereyoulive: you just had to give it away

Iknowwhereyoulive: I wanted blackmail

MemoryBoyTM: Well sorry I’m observant

MemoryBoyTM: And I would also prefer if you didn’t get any blackmail on me, thanks

Iknowwhereyoulive: yeah I’m sorry you’re observant too

Iknowwhereyoulive: it would’ve been fine if you just hadn’t said anything

MemoryBoyTM: Well I didn’t know you were gathering blackmail

MemoryBoyTM: We could’ve shared

iamspeeeed: wait I’m confused

iamspeeeed: Purpled was trying to get blackmail on us

iamspeeeed: then Ranboo caught him

iamspeeeed: and now he’s complaining that Purpled isn’t sharing b l a c k m a i l?

Blood God: I’m going to be honest

Blood God: I have no idea who Purpled is

Iknowwhereyoulive: and you never would’ve if RANBOO HADN’T OUTED ME

MemoryBoyTM: How was I supposed to know you were looking for blackmail?

Iknowwhereyoulive: you WEREN’T, that’s the POINT

MemoryBoyTM: You know what

MemoryBoyTM: I’m too tired for this

itwasnevermeanttobe:): I still have no idea what’s going on

MemoryBoyTM: Any askers?

MemoryBoyTM: now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to try sleeping again even if I KNOW it’s going to fail.

MemoryBoyTM: So p l e a s e stop texting because i’m too tired to mute my phone

***MemoryBoyTM has gone offline**

iamspeeeed: …

itwasnevermeanttobe:): …

Iknowwhereyoulive: … 

Blood God: Hm.

itwasnevermeanttobe:): what do you mean ‘hm’?

Blood God: nothing.

Blood God: Nothing you need to know anyway.

Iknowwhereyoulive: That sounds mildly threatening. 

Blood God: Okay but who are you?

Iknowwhereyoulive: No one important

Iknowwhereyoulive: Bye now

***Iknowwhereyoulive has gone offline**

Blood God: I wonder if they’re orphans 

iamspeeeed: you can’t kill them if they are

iamspeeeed: I WILL tell Phil.

Blood God: Damnit. 

itwasnevermeanttobe:): Crap I gotta get ready to go to work

itwasnevermeanttobe:): C u all later

***itwasnevermeanttobe has gone offline**

iamspeeeed: didn’t they have work earlier, this afternoon?

Blood God: Don’t know, but it’s not worth staying around if Eret isn’t here

iamspeeeed: Seriously

***Blood God has gone offline**

iamspeeeed: I hate everyone

***iamspeeeed has gone offline**

**Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

**5:47 A.M.**

MemoryBoyTM: Oh my gosh I’m re-reading what I sent a few hours ago oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn’t mean to be so rude

iamspeeeed: Nah it’s cool

iamspeeeed: just a little surprising 

MemoryBoyTM: I didn’t offend anyone did I

iamspeeeed: the only one you could have offended was Techno, and he didn’t sound very offended so

MemoryBoyTM: Oh right

MemoryBoyTM: I could have offended Technoblade

MemoryBoyTM: THE Technoblade

iamspeeeed: why are you so worried about offending Techno?

MemoryBoyTM: Um

MemoryBoyTM: Because he’s literally the undefeated champion of fencing 

MemoryBoyTM: Like

MemoryBoyTM: he’s NEVER been beat 

MemoryBoyTM: EVER

iamspeeeed: and you know this because?

iamspeeeed: oh wait nvm

iamspeeeed: you’re a fanboy aren’t you?

MemoryBoyTM: Please don’t ever say that again

MemoryBoyTM: But yes I’m a huge fan

MemoryBoyTM: Please don’t ever tell him that

iamspeeeed: lol

iamspeeeed: but I won’t 

MemoryBoyTM: Wait hold on Purpled’s on 

MemoryBoyTM: I need to delete some messages

***MemoryBoyTM has deleted 11 messages**

iamspeeeed: how did you delete my messages too

MemoryBoyTM: Would it be believable if I said I don’t know?

iamspeeeed: no but whatever

Iknowwhereyoulive: shit

Iknowwhereyoulive: I didn’t get a screenshot

MemoryBoyTM: I’d say sorry but I’m just glad you still don’t have real blackmail for me yet

Iknowwhereyoulive: you say ‘yet’ like I’ll get it at some point

MemoryBoyTM: That’s because I don’t doubt that it’ll happen eventually

iamspeeeed: you two are so weird

iamspeeeed: just get ready for school or something

***iamspeeeed has gone offline**

MemoryBoyTM: Well

MemoryBoyTM: I think I’m going to go do that now

***MemoryBoyTM has gone offline**

Iknowwhereyoulive: Well that ended quickly

***Iknowwhereyoulive has gone offline**

**Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

**1:34 P.M.**

itwasnevermeanttobe: i got off of work

itwasnevermeanttobe: time to check the messages

itwasnevermeanttobe: it’s alright ranboo i’m not mad

BIGINNIT: ERET SHTU UP IM IN CLDSASS RN

beeinaboat: smae acutally

MemoryBoyTM: So am I but thank you

itwasnevermeanttobe: oops sorry

itwasnevermeanttobe: and yw ranboo

Iknowwhereyoulive: actually I am in class rn so can u all please stop

itwasnevermeanttobe: sorry 

itwasnevermeanttobe: bye

***itwasnevermeanttobe has gone offline**

beeinaboat: well, bye!

*beeinaboat has gone offline

BIGINNIT: LATESER BICTHESSD

***BIGINNIT has gone offline**

Iknowwhereyoulive: looks like it’s just me and you left

MemoryBoyTM: Looks like it

Iknowwhereyoulive: ...

MemoryBoyTM: …

MemoryBoyTM: Well this is awkward and I’m still in class so I have to go also sorry about last night bye

***MemoryBoyTM has gone offline**

Iknowwhereyoulive: …

Iknowwhereyoulive: wtf

**Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

**5:39 P.M.**

timewizard: don’t mind me, just checking the messages because I totally didn’t forget this groupchat existed and when I opened my phone it started lagging bcuz of all the missed messages. 

timewizard: …

timewizard: what the honk happened 

Snapchat: my Karl senses were tingling r u ok

timewizard: just read up

Snapchat: …

Snapchat: what the hell

quackquack: what’s going on?

Snapchat: refer to Karl’s latest message

quackquack: mk

quackquack: b-blackmail?

Blood God: scared of a couple highschoolers huh?

quackquack: nopenopenope i’m out

***quackquack has gone offline**

Blood God: Coward

goatguy: why is everyone making such a big deal of a few messages

goatguy: blackmail isn’t even the worst that’s happened to me

iminlovew/l’manberg: yeah, the worst that’s happened to you was getting arrested and going to jail for a few days

MemoryBoyTM: …

MemoryBoyTM: I-

MemoryBoyTM: I think I might have joined at the wrong time

beeinaboat: nonono its fnie their liek this all the time theres nothigsin to be worried about

MemoryBoyTM: I think that just maybe makes it slightly more worrying

Dadza: Techno. Eret. Dream. New kid, Ranboo right?

MemoryBoyTM: Um, yes sir

BIGINNIT: HAHAH, Y DO U CALAL HIM SIR?

MemoryBoyTM: 1, he’s Philza Minecraft, and 2, idk he just kinda gives of dad vibes??? So it just feels like i should call him sir

Dadza: Anyway

Dadza: Care to explain why you four were up at 4 in the morning?

iamspeeeed: no reason

Blood God: No reason at all

SweetButDeadly: ‘Sorry can’t talk right now’-Eret

Dadza: Why can’t Eret talk rn?

SweetButDeadly: he’s getting ready for work

Dadza: again?

Dadza: Tell him he needs to take a break

Dadza: Now Techno

Blood God: ?

Dadza: What were you doing up so late

Blood God: I don’t live with you any more so I get to choose when I go to bed

Dadza: …

Blood God: haha bye

***Blood God has gone offline**

Dadza: Dream

iamspeeeed: um bye

***iamspeeeed: has gone offline**

Dadza: Ranboo?

MemoryBoyTM: I honestly have no clue what they were doing but I just couldn’t sleep so also could someone apologize to Technoblade for me for last night k thanks bye

***MemoryBoyTM has gone offline**

Dadza: for fuck’s sake

iminlovew/l’manberg: we just met ranboo why does it already feel like you’re adopting him

Dadza: Fuck off

***Dadza has gone offline**

iminlovew/l’manberg: that’s not a good sign

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chaos continues


	3. Not a chapter, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

So I just realized I accidentally stole Sam's username from someone else

Anyone maybe have any replacement ideas?

That's all bye


	4. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, chaos
> 
> also read the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I picked a replacement name for Sam, I’m using racoongoboom, suggested by LoraLxlz01. I’m too lazy to go back and change the other chapters, so yeah -_-

**Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

**5:27 P.M.**

BIGINNIT: I JSUT REALIAZED THAT RANBOOB DOENS’T KNWO US ALL THAT WELE

BIGINNIT: ADN WE DON’T RLLY KNOW RANBOOB IEHTEIR

BIGINNIT: @everyone WEER GOING TO PLYA TWO TRUHTS AND A LEI

BIGINNIT: BCAUSE WE NEDE TO GTE TO KNOW EAHC OTRETHER

iminlovew/l’manberg: why didn’t you choose something else, everyone uses this game

BIGINNIT: BCASUE I CAN SHTU PU!!!

BIGINNIT: WOHWEVRE GTES TEH QUESTRION RIGHT HSA TO GO NETX

MemoryBoyTM: I feel like this is a bad idea

MemoryBoyTM: So

MemoryBoyTM: can I not play

BIGINNIT: NNO U HAVE TO PLYA

Blood God: I’m not doing this

iamspeeeed: same

BIGINNIT: NO U HVAE TO

BIGINNIT: TBUBUO HELP!!!

beeinaboat: okay! ^w^

beeinaboat: @everyone will you all please play this game with us?

iamspeeeed: that won’t work on us tubbo

beeinaboat: @everyone or i’ll steal your knee caps ^w^

goatguy: …

goatguy: @iamspeeeed since when was our brother so scary

MemoryBoyTM: wait you guys are brothers

iamspeeeed: oh yeah

iamspeeeed: lol

BIGINNIT: SHTU UP @everyone WHOEVEERS ONLNIE U HVAE TO PLAY OR TUBOBB WLLI TAEK UR KENES

BIGINNIT: IM GIONG FRIST SNCE ITS M Y IDAE

BIGINNIT: 1, I LOVE WOMEN, 2, I HATE MEN, 3, I WSA THE FRSIT ONE TO METEE RANBOOB

iminlovew/l’manberg: the lie is only obvious because the first two are obviously true

iminlovew/l’manberg: its the third one

MemoryBoyTM: didn’t Tubbo meet me first?

beeinaboat: y did u have to ask od u nto remember? :(

MemoryBoyTM: I’m sorry Tubbo but um

MemoryBoyTM: Tommy gave me this name for a reason

beeinaboat: oh right

beeinaboat: mememmory issuesee

BIGINNIT: WBLIUR GTO IT FIRTS

BIGINNIT: SO ITS HSI TRUN

iminlovew/l’manberg: do i have to

beeinaboat: i gesuss u dont uf u dno’t wnat ur kneecaps =)

iminlovew/l’manberg: fine

iminlovew/l’manberg: but only cause ur terrifying 

iminlovew/l’manberg: i play guitar, i hate anyone named jared, and once i fucked a salmon

MemoryBoyTM: what

goatguy: the third’s the lie

goatguy: you WANTED to fuck the salmon

goatguy: Phil didn’t let u get far

MemoryBoyTM: Um

***MemoryBoyTM has left Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

***BIGINNIT has added MemoryBoyTM to Say Goodbye To Brain Cells**

BIGINNIT: U CNANT LEAEFVE!!!

MemoryBoyTM: someone pls save me 

racoongoboom: Sorry Ranboo

racoongoboom: It’s too late

goatguy: anyway its my turn

goatguy: i am very rich, my real first name is jonathan, and i kissed Wilbur once

beeinaboat: WIAT U KISEESD WILBUR!?!?!?

iamspeeed: WAIT WHAT

iminlovew/l’manberg: YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM

Dadza: Wilbur.

iminlovew/l’manberg: Can we please, PLEASE talk about this later?

Dadza: …

Dadza: fine

goatguy: is anyone even going to guess?

iamspeeeed: the first one’s the lie

iamspeeeed: we’re not poor, but we’re not rich

goatguy: well

goatguy: guess it’s your turn

iamspeeeed: o h right

iamspeeeed: i’m amazing at parkour, i have never taken off my smiley face mask, and i work with Eret at Subway sometimes

beeinaboat: secdsonds osesens the lie

beeinaboat: ive sneen u withthout it brefore

MemoryBoyTM: you have a smiley face mask

iamspeeeed: oh yeah i forgot you haven’t met most of us yet

BIGINNIT: OH THATAS RIGHT!!!

BIGINNIT: WELEL HAEV T OSET UP AA TIME

BIGINNIT: BTU FINSSIHS THE GMAE FIRST!!!

iamspeeeed: Tubbo it’s your turn

beeinaboat: hm letes see

beeinaboat: i hvae nervre been stnug by a bee, i’m narturarlly blond, nad i stloe mtaaches from tommy’s hsuesose

iamspeeeed: I’m gonna guess the last one

BIGINNTI: JOEKS ON U , BICHTHC, BEDUSISSE TEH NEXT DYA THE SHCOLO WAS TSE ON FRIE

quackquack: i was actually there when he got stung by the bee, so the firsts the lie

beeinaboat: big q is rsight!

iamspeeeed: i wish i was surprised

quackquack: guess its my turn now

quackquack: i used to have a crush on schlatt, im marirred to karl and sanap, and i am NOT scared of technoblade

Blood God: Last one’s the lie

Blood God: Even though you aren’t technically married to anyone

Blood God: I know for a fact you’re scared of me

quackquack: hahahaaahhahahaimoutimoutimout

***quackquack has gone offline**

Blood God: Nerd

BIGINNIT: TAHTA MESANS ITS UR TRUUN TECHDNAOBALDE!!

Blood God: No

BIGINNIT: DADZAAAAAAA MAEK HMI PARMCTICPIATE!!!

Dadza: Techno

Blood God: Phil no

Dadza: Please?

Blood God: …

Blood God: Fine

BIGINNIT: YEAAAAHAHWH THANK UYTO DADZA!

Dadza: yw Tommy

Blood God: I’ve beaten Dream in a fight, I have sent people to the hospital before, and I lost the championship for fencing

MemoryBoyTM: the last one’s the lie

MemoryBoyTM: I know that for fact

beeinaboat: wiat how

beeinaboat: uve nevefr eevn met techsdnodblade

iamspeeeed: haha 

MemoryBoyTM: Please don’t

timewizard: I feel like i’m missing something

BIGINNIT: OH NOW UR ON!

timewizard: i’ve been here the whole time

timewizard: just didn't’ want to say anything

Iknowwhereyoulive: if Dream doesn’t tell, I 100% will

MemoryBoyTM: Please don’t, actually

iamspeeeed: hmmm

iamspeeeed: idk

iamspeeeed: seems really tempting

MemoryBoyTM: if you wait

MemoryBoyTM: there could be a better opportunity

MemoryBoyTM: instead of just saying if for the sake of bullying me

Blood God: What are we MISSING here

iamspeeeed: actually

iamspeeeed: that’s kind of a good point

Iknowwhereyoulive: I’m still telling

MemoryBoyTM: why :(

Iknowwhereyoulive: revenge

MemoryBoyTM: i didn’t do anything tho…

Iknowwhereyoulive: you literally KNOW why that’s not true

MemoryBoyTM: :(

SweetButDeadly: Purpled stop, you’re making him sad >:(

Iknowwhereyoulive: I-

Iknowwhereyoulive: I give up, ranboo you live ONE more day

*Iknowwhereyoulive has gone offline 

BIGINNIT: I HVAE NO IDEA WHTA JSUT HAPPENEEDE, BTU ITS RANBOONBS TRUN NOW!

MemoryBoyTM: Oh right

MemoryBoyTM: Um

MemoryBoyTM: do I have to

BIGINNIT: YES

beeinaboat: yes

iamspeeeed: because I’m not telling anyone, yes

MemoryBoyTM: that’s fair

MemoryBoyTM: uhhh, i never met my parents, i’m half ender-hybrid, half something else no one knows, and I didn’t know who Philza Minecraft was before i moved here

SweetButDeadly: If you’re a half-Ender hybrid, that’s really cool! Also, I’m going to guess the first one’s the lie???

MemoryBoyTM: thank you, and also the first one’s true

timewizard: then the third one’s the lie, because he said thanks to Niki and the first one’s true

MemoryBoyTM: haha yeah

MemoryBoyTM: i’d have to have lived under a rock my whole life to not know who Philza Minecraft is

Blood God: Wait

Blood God: Does this mean you’re an orphan?

MemoryBoyTM: Um

MemoryBoyTM: Technically no, my parents are still alive, I’ve just never met them

MemoryBoyTM: … can i ask why?

Dadza: Techno no

Blood God: but Phil

Dadza: N o

Blood God: Fine.

MemoryBoyTM: oh right 

MemoryBoyTM: you kinda have, um, that whole thing about, um, killing orphans

Blood God: That reminds me

Blood God: What was that whole thing with Dream and uh, Purpled, earlier?

MemoryBoyTM: uhhhhhhhhh

MemoryBoyTM: i uh

MemoryBoyTM: i actually have to, um, go now

MemoryBoyTM: Goodbye

***MemoryBoyTM has gone offline**

timewizard: i didn’t even get to go :(

Blood God: Dream

iamspeeeed: hm?

Blood God: What was the deal with you, Ranboo, and Purpled earlier?

iamspeeeed: you see, I would tell

iamspeeeed: but

iamspeeeed: i’m not ready to use the blackmail I have on Ranboo yet

iamspeeeed: it might be important later

timewizard: foreshadowing?

iamspeeeed: maybe

iamspeeeed: anyway, I have work now, see you all later

***iamspeeeed has gone offline**

beeinaboat: aw man :(

SweetButDeadly: Don’t worry Tubbo, you can hang out with me and Jack since Eret’s at work too!

beeinaboat: yay :D

BIGINNIT: WTAHS ABOTU ME!!!!

SweetButDeadly: You can come too if you want!

JackManiFALL: you just had to invite the gremlin child

iminlovew/l’manberg: i agree with that statement

BIGINNIT: SHTU UP BEITCHTCES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was eventful
> 
> But not as eventful as the next chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful
> 
> What have I done
> 
> Image ID thing came from someone else btw


End file.
